


Fire, Ice And Honey

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen II (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Canon, Cute, Established Anna/Elsa (Disney), F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Give Elsa A Girlfriend (Disney), Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Nature, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Canon, post-Frozen II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Honeymaren falls in love with Elsa and Anna. (Elsannamaren, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Anna/Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Fire, Ice And Honey

Since she was young, Honeymaren had always had a dream of exploring the world beyond the fog that had covered her forest, her home. She'd dreamed of wandering around, having adventures, seeing wonderful sights... and perhaps finding love.

Now, all those years later, and the fog had been lifted, her people were free to leave the forest whenever they wanted, to explore the land rightfully theirs... and they had two sisters from a kingdom far, far away to thank for it.

Honeymaren had become quite close to those two sisters, in particular, having helped to show them around the forest when they first arrived. In a way, she had quite a kindred spirit with the two of them, especially after she learned they were part Northuldra on their mother's side.

Elsa, she found was much more one with nature's beauty. Even after she'd decided to stay as their guardian, fulfilling her role as the fifth spirit, Maren had always felt that Elsa was deeply connected to these woods, not just by her magic, but by her soul as well.

She was soft, gentle, caring and a little bit of a dork.

Her sister, Anna... was a complete dork though. She was fun, goofy and always made Maren laugh with her jokes. But Maren sensed a warrior's spirit within her. She had been the one to destroy the dam that had caused the Northuldra so much pain and she had now taken on the role of Arendelle's Queen, showing that despite being a dork, she was as strong as her sister, if not stronger.

And while Maren got to know the pair well, she found herself being drawn to them more and more, drawn to their world, their life from beyond the woods that Honeymaren had called home all her life. It was a deep fascination for her... and eventually, Maren came to realise it was even more than just that.

She was becoming fond of them, no... she was falling in love with them.

Honeymaren never would have guessed she would fall for another woman, let alone two of them. But... she just couldn't deny how much she adored Elsa and Anna. Anna, even if she wasn't the hero the Northuldra had expected, was utterly adorable. Elsa, despite being a goddess, was down to earth and lovely in every way.

And it was clear that Anna and Elsa were deeply interested in Maren, to learn about their mother's people, her homeland, their culture. But... Maren didn't know if they felt the same way about her. They seemed to be more interested in one another.

There were times she'd caught them snuggling under the trees or kissing one another. It was no secret their love went beyond more than just being sisters. Honeymaren had heard that Arendelle had no qualms about its royal sisters being lovers.

And if Arendelle was happy for Elsa and Anna, Honeymaren would be as well. If anyone deserved love, it was them... but Maren still felt a little left out when they spent time together.

While she would be showing them the woods, displaying the wonders, there would be moments when she would see Elsa and Anna lost in each other's eyes. It didn't annoy her too much but... she just wished they could both look at her the same way.

Her brother hadn't been much help either. Ryder wasn't exactly well versed in the manners of love and she hadn't gotten to know Kristoff better to ask for his advice, even though he would often boast about growing up with love experts. So Maren had just realised it was probably best to move on and try and still be a good friend to Elsa and Anna.

One morning, Honeymaren was showing Elsa and Anna the forest again, all three of them sat by a stream, relaxing in the permanent autumnal tranquillity.

Maren was sat by the water, Elsa and Anna resting against a tree with Anna lying on Elsa's shoulder. She had her eyes closed and Maren figured for a moment Anna might have fallen asleep, but it was probably not the case. She watched, as Elsa leaned in and kissed Anna's forehead.

The smile on Anna's face grew a little, blush tinting her cheeks.

Maren blushed as well, looking away. She wanted that affection, that love from the two saviours of her forest.

Elsa looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. "Maren? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm okay," she replied.

Elsa smiled. "It's a lovely spot you brought us to."

"The elders regard it as one of the most beautiful parts of the whole forest," Honeymaren replied. She wanted to continue on that train of conversation, to give them a full-on history lesson about this area... but she knew she was just denying it, denying her feelings.

"Elsa, Anna," she simply said. "I... I love you."

She just blurted it out, right there and then.

There was silence for a moment, Maren worried about what reaction Elsa and Anna would be having. She daren't open her eyes, daren't see the shame and discomfort both girls would have at such a statement... and then she heard the sound of grass rustling under footsteps, and then two hands held her own.

Gently opening her eyes, Maren saw Anna and Elsa at either side of her, smiling and grinning at her. Elsa's diamond blues and Anna's ocean teals gazing with affection into Honeymaren's chocolate browns.

"We know," Elsa replied.

Honeymaren blushed. "W-What?"

Anna giggled. "We've seen the way you've looked at us, how much you seem to enjoy being around us."

"And to tell you the truth," Elsa told her. "We really like being around you too."

The Northuldra woman was lost for words. Was this really happening? Were... were Elsa and Anna going to tell her they felt the same way? She didn't know how to react to any of this. She felt Elsa's and Anna's hands hold her own hands firmly. Anna to her left, Elsa to her right.

The cold chill she felt from Elsa's touch, the warmth she felt from Anna, and here she was, in the middle of fire and ice. What was it that the little snowman said? Hot and cold are both so intense, so them being together just made sense? That statement was becoming quite true for Honeymaren at that moment.

"I... I don't know what to say," Maren said. "I... I was scared you might be uncomfortable."

"We... We were a little unsure ourselves," Anna explained. "But... Elsa and I have been together for three beautiful years now. I think we're okay adding a third person to our relationship."

"You mean... you love me too?"

"Of course," Elsa replied. "But only if you are comfortable. After all, dating both a spirit and a queen might sound a bit too much for you."

"N-Not at all," Honeymaren replied. She beamed, elated. The shame she'd felt from loving Elsa and Anna was gone now. "I'd... I'd love to be with you, both of you."

"Well, we're glad to hear it," Elsa said, stroking Maren's cheek. "Now... if you don't mind, I'd really like to kiss you now."

"It would be... my pleasure," Maren replied, biting her lip.

And then, Elsa leaned in, cupping Maren's cheeks and kissing her passionately. Maren virtually melted instantly, sighing as she felt Elsa hold her close. She was really kissing her. She was really kissing Elsa, the fifth spirit. Honeymaren held Elsa close, but soon Elsa parted.

"My turn," Anna chimed in, bringing Maren close. Maren closed her eyes and let Anna kiss her. The Queen was a little rougher than Elsa had been, more playful. Honeymaren still felt the soft taste on Anna's lips, hearing her giggle slightly as she played with her hair.

When Anna had finished sharing her first kiss with Maren, the two sisters then snuggled up to the Northuldra girl, grinning.

"How do you feel, Honey?" Elsa asked.

"Happy," Honeymaren answered. "Happier than I've ever been in my whole life."

"And that makes us happy," Anna agreed, before she and Elsa both pulled Maren close and in turn, kissed her again deeply, wanting to show their new lover how much they truly cared.

xXx

**Author's Note:** So... this is a thing I've been wanting to do ever since Frozen 2 came out. Honestly, I really do not get the stupid ship war between Elsamaren shippers and Elsanna shippers. We live in an age where polyamory is a lot more common and more accepted now. Make ship threesomes, not ship wars xD

I love the whole idea of this pairing, of Elsa and Anna giving the love they have to someone just as deserving and Honeymaren herself is a lovely, lovely young woman indeed. I think this is the first-ever Elsannamaren fic (that I know of, I only checked the tags on AO3 lol) so I hope this inspires more love for this ship and more fics like this.

Because I'm pretty certain I'm not the only one who loves these three beautiful ladies hehe.


End file.
